Treshia
Appearance Treshia is often seen wearing her leather overcoat, coloured muddy and dark to benefit camoflauge. Sharp edges of bone replicate her dangerously spiky body. A large skull covers her right shoulder, strapped onto her outfit, remnants of a long, grueling battle that she fought some time ago. She prefers to wear her mask most of the time, removing it rarely, only when it's mandatory. Her physical body itself is of no super specimen. Treshia is very average in her appearance and generally isn't genetically gifted physically, having been born to two Ash legion soldiers. Her mane and face are covered with menacing spikes, small horns that she has come to terms with. They are not beautiful or all too comfortable, but they strike fears into foes when they come across her in the dead of night. That is reward enough. Her claws are longer than most Charrs, forcing her to grab onto things with the tips of them. Her fur is very dark and shades itself to blend into muddy or dirty terrains. Personality Treshia is very irritable and impatient, surprising considering she is born and raised Ash. Certain traumatic events in her past have shaped her into a somewhat grumpy and unpleasent person to have around, at first glance. She generally doesn't like small crowds and has a hard time communicating with people one on one. She prefers large crowds so that she isn't forced to stay focused on just one person at a time. She cherishes her pets most of all and some acuse her of holding them above her own warband. They do not speak, they only do, and they do things correctly. Silent company is the best company in Treshia's opinion. She's very confident in herself and her abilties. Not to the point of foolishness, but she will refuse to be put down by other Charr. If she messes up she knows its her fault and, even though she'd have a hard time admitting it, she feels ashamed. Treshia wishes to get better so that she may fail less, become more tempered and eventually become a prime example of an Ash Legion soldier. Though, her fiery personality often gets in the way of this. History As a cub, Treshia knew her mother and father well. Before sending her off to her Fahrar, they would spend days together, playing in the Plain of Ashford. One of those times, though, before Treshia had any battle experience, she wandered off by herself into Ashford. She was simply a cub; innocent and ignorant to the outer world. She'd found herself amazed by her surroundings. One such sight caught her attention powerfully, forcing her to chase after it. A giant plains wurm, twice the size of any adult Charr, she ran to. Treshia moved too close and the wurm became agitated, readying an assault on the defenseless cub. Just as the wurm slung the giant boulder from its mouth, her mother and father came to her aid, smashing the rock in mid-air and swiftly slaying the wurm. This strengthed Treshia's bond with her parents, becoming somewhat dependent on them. After a while, it was time for Treshia to join a Fahrar. Her parents chose a renowned Charr, one who made their name known in Ash Legion far beyond the young cub's time. Her name was Recta Shadowclaw. Treshia immediatly took a liking to her new Fahrar, but was torn when she had to leave her parent's side. Through out the years of growing up, she learned the ways of stealth and infiltration, finding herself particularly interested in trap-setting. She still got to see her family when they returned from Ash missions and any time spent without them was becoming more and more bearable. Her Fahrar had become something of a new parent, a third one, whom she could trust in the darkest of times. It is also during her time in the Fahrar that she came across her pets. She has four at her side and she found them all in special circumstances. Dust, her often right-hand, first-choice partner, was found resting atop the head of a small plains wurm. She chopped down the wurm without knowing the raven was resting on top the beast. After the wurm died, the raven swooped down towards Treshia, scratching and clawing at her, squawking as well. Treshia covered herself and eventually got a hold of the bird, wondering what was wrong and gently cradling the animal. Dust had found a new perch and Treshia, a new friend. Breeze, Treshia's panther, was a present from her parents. They returned from the deep Maguuman jungles with this special pet, and knowing of her ability to befriend animals, bestowed ownership of the animal onto Treshia. At first the beast was weary, but all it took was a few pets and the cat olbidged to her company. Shelly, Treshia's armorfish, actually came to her first. She had been making her way around Ashford with her Fahrar when she stumbled across a lake. Recta warned her not to go near the water, as she did not take swimming lessons yet. Being the curious child that she was, she waited for Recta to turn her back before jumping straight into the deep water. She soon realized why it was a bad idea and started flailing wildly for Recta to help her, but she began wading out closer to the center. Recta turned to find Treshia in trouble, readying herself to dive in after her, but before she could react, something came up from underneath Treshia. An armorfish had found its way to the surface, letting the cub ride its hard shell and take her to the edge of the lake. Treshia soon realized that the fish had saved her life and befriended the large aquatic animal. Chillz, an ice drake, was the last pet that Treshia came across. The drake seemingly wandered off from its normal territory and had come into the town of Nolan. Many people felt like killing the beast, but as soon as Treshia heard the news, she rushed off to the animal, charging into Diessa and eventually coming up beside the large beast. Charr around her threatened the drake, telling her to move out of the way so they could get a clear shot, but she refused, clinging onto the drake's scales. The towns people soon lost interest, realizing the drake was of no actual danger, and from that moment on, Chillz stuck with Treshia. She was becoming a strong and reliable Charr, her passion for her legion shining through in large banters and proclomations. Soon, though, her life changed into a dark, terrible experience. Treshia had become a full-fledged Charr and was about to graduate from the Fahrar in only a few months. The experience was bitter sweet, and to make it somewhat more bearable, Recta had decided that the two of them would go out on a small mission, just by themselves. It was supposed to be a simple wurm hunt, leisurely, but soon, the two felt something dark approaching. Before they could react, Recta was cut down by a seemingly invisible blade, her blood splattering across the fresh grass. Treshia was paralyzed with fear, bearly being able to look this new threat in the eye, but when she did, she noticed something horrible. Her mother was the one holding the bloody blade, her father at her side. They had donned Flame Legion armor and their eyes glowed an evil red. Without taking the time to acknowledge Treshia, the two parents fled off into the distance, making sure to escape before any other Charr came to intervene. Treshia's life was never the same after that day. Recta had died on the way to the medical facility due to loss of blood and she soon learned that her parents had been MIA for a few days. After Treshia's account of the incident, the Legions desiganted her parents as criminals and were to be killed on sight. Her entire life support had fallen apart and the only emotion she felt, besides anguish, was hatred. A deep, burning hatred for everything Flame Legion. They were responsible for taking away everything important to her, everyone she cherished. To this day, any time Treshia has been remotely close to Flame Legion, she finds it incredibly hard to keep composure. She has ruined and abandoned missions due to this, deemed unable to work behind enemy lines. Some suggested she go to Blood instead of messing up Ash, but she refused every time. Treshia was born and raised Ash, and every memory she had of the people she loved were of Ash. She is Ash, she cannot be anything else but Ash. Due to this condition, though, she was casted from the ranks of the Vent warband, although, not thrown into the Bane as a gladium. Her skills were, while unpredictable, top notch and extremely valuable. She was instead assigned to find another suitable warband, and once again, suggested to join Blood. Eventually, she found her way here, to Blade Company and the Strike Warband. It is here that she vowed to better herself and to temper her hatred into cold steel and not fiery rage. Abilities Strengths Treshia is trained well in the use of ranged attacks. She throws her axes at foes in devestating combos and has found herself more than proficient in the use of a long bow. Treshia is also trained well in the art of ambush and traps. She has multiple traps stowed away in her pouch, ready to use at any time. They are most effective during set-ups, but because of thier easy deploability, she can use them in combat as well for devestating effect. She also has a total of four pets that she can command, both for underwater and land combat. Dust, a raven, Breeze, a panther, Shelly, an armorfish, and Chillz, an ice drake. Weaknesses Due to Treshia's past, she finds it hard to contain herself around Flame Legion. The times she was assigned undercover, she'd find herself losing her composure and nearly getting caught. The only reason she's still alive today is through sheer luck. She finds it hard to make friends and form new bonds due to her losing all those close to her once before. This means coordination between teammates is hard for her. Trust is a big thing in war and it's something she doesn't want to give to too many people. She finds it hard killing animals such as marmox or wurms due to her strongest bonds being with her own animals. She finds it especially hard to kill species that are the same as her own pets.